Jane's Love
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: Same thing as the one on futurecammiegoode's account. we're the same person. other account isn't working. bye!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is kind of a random fanfic. I hope that mysterytwilightvoice from doesn't mind this. I came up with this idea from Babysitting Jane Volturi (mysterytwilightvoice came up with the video). I guess I should give you the website… well, you can go to and type in mysterytwilightvoice and go to her channel, or I guess you could also just type in Babysitting Jane Volturi…. Anyway, here is the address: .

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or babysitting Jane Volturi. I only own Austen.**

Jane POV

"Aro! I'm bored!" I yelled.

"Why don't you try to decapitate some more Barbies, Jane? I can't give up my time to help you. I'll hire a babysitter," Aro said.

"No!" I whined. "I have no more Barbies, and I HATE babysitters!"

"Well, you could go try to find some dumb mortals to hurt," Alec suggested.

"Hmm…good idea, Alec! I swear, you're becoming more and more like me by the day!" I replied.

I ran outside and went to find a stray mortal. I was already forming the plan in my head: I would make it feel pain until it died, and then I would cease my thirst by finishing it off. I found a young boy who looked about my age: 16. I tapped on his shoulder so I could try to get him to be a slave of mine. Hahaha! I am so evil! But just as he turned around, I found that I just couldn't. I accidentally looked into his eyes. They were a soft blue. So beautiful! And his gorgeous brown hair! Oh, how handsome he looked! Wait, why am I thinking this?! I should be killing him by now!

"Yes, ma'am?" the wonderful stranger asked, his voice so beautiful, like him.

"Oh- um, I was just wondering; do you know where the- um- the- nevermind," I said.

"Okay. Goodbye!" He said.

"Wait!" I said, a little too loud.

"Yes?"

"Um, what's your name?"

"Austen Lan. What's yours?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him my real name! He would reject me! The mortals think the Volturi are royalty, and they hated us! "Um- Selena Jolean."

"Nice name."

"Thanks," I said, looking shy.

"Hey, Ja-"Alec tried.

"Go away, Alec!" I yelled.

"But, wait. Who is this?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Um, this is Austen," I said.

"Who is your friend?" Austen asked.

"He's my brother," I said, not quite lying. In that sentence, anyway.

"Yeah. Her 'brother.'" He said, sarcastic tone on the brother part. "We are more like cousins, actually. Come on, Jane! We have to go!" Alec said, tugging on my arm.

"Jane? Who's Jane?" Austen asked.

"Oh- Jane is my nickname. Short for Jolean," I answered worriedly. "Well, bye, Austen! I hope to see you again!" I said.

"Here; let me give you my email," He said. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "There you go!" He said.

"Oh. Thanks!" I said shyly.

"You're welcome. Good bye!"

"Yeah. Bye," Alec said. "Come on!" He continued tugging on my arm.

"Fine! I'm coming!" I hissed.

We walked away and back down the street at a human pace.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I thought it was pretty funny. Kinda random, I know. But, it only has a little bit of copying from mysterytwilightvoice. Much better than I had hoped! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So…did anyone like that last chapter? I decided that Jane should actually find a possible mate. I know that blue eyes don't really go with gorgeous brown hair, but I thought that it would be cool…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own Austen Lan.**

Jane POV

"Aro! Jane found a bo-Argh! Jane, quit it!" Alec yelled.

"Then shut up, nim-rod!" I hissed.

"No! OWW!!!!" He yelled.

"Jane! Alec! Stop fighting!" Caius boomed. "Aro, Marcus, and I are trying to have a conversation here!"

"Sorry, Uncle Caius," Alec and I said at the same time.

"Jane and Austen, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alec whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "You are so immature, Alec."

"Yeah. **I'm** the immature one." He rolled his eyes. "You're the one who lied to a mortal!"

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Uh, I think not," he said, laughing.


End file.
